Un viaje al cielo
by aniiilu
Summary: Qué pasaría si Bella pierde a sus padres en un accidente, y el doctor cullen la adopta. Carlisle en envía a sus tres hijas Alice, Rose y Bella a un crucero escolar donde conocen las tres el amor sin saber que sus amados son vampiros.
1. Prologo

**UN VIAJE AL CIELO**

PrOlOgO

"¡Bella corre amor tu puedes!" como si fuera muy fácil decir eso mientras una manada de tipos te persigue. Bueno eso queda corto, en realidad me falto especificar, ¿¡¡¡ una manada cuenta como personas entre ellas vampiros con antorchas y cuchillos!!!?.

Y para colmo… acaba de empezar a llover, por una parte las antorchas se apagaron, tan siquiera sabré que no moriré quemada, pero eso hace que los humanos vean menos y que los vampiros aprovechen la situación no moriré quemada pero si ¿comida?.

En ese momento apareció un enorme oso, era lo doble de mi tamaño, ya se lo que piensan un aso aquí, pero no es broma, precisamente justo ahora aparece un oso y delante de mí y se veía muy hambriento.

En ese momento escuche un grito no solo dentro de mi cabeza, sino a un lado "bella lo siento mucho deberás" "pero Isabella corre no te preocupes por mi corre ".

"Edward… nooo, no quiero, no me alejaran otra vez, tu ya me salvaste una vez ahora yo lo hare".

En ese momento, sentí una garras clavarse en mi espalda y al oso encima de mí, queriendo aferrarme más a él, pero no ce de donde saque fuerzas, y logre quitar uno de sus brazos por donde Salí corriendo disparada asía el parque, justamente en el centro estaba mi amado amarrado, y agarrado, y rodeado por varios vampiros que lo tenían aprisionado, no sabía que hacer, solo quedaba tratar de distraerlos ¿pero como…?

"torpes acá estoy ¿no an podido agarrarme? ¿No que solo era una torpe humana?".

Corrí lo que más pude, dirigiéndome a un callejón, que te nía una escalera, la cual me llevaba a la parte trasera del pasque, donde estaba Edward.

De ay lo único que puedo recordar, era saltar, y deshacerme de los amarres de mi amado, y quedarme en sus brazos sin fuerzas quise pararme pero era inútil, solo escuchaba que hablaba y su aterciopelada voz sonaba urgente y lastimada "¿bella que pasa amor?, ¿te encuentras bien?, amor no te duermas, ya vamos a llegar solo abre los ojos, estamos cerca, un doctor te revisara, " y muy por lo bajo escuche.

"es mucha sangre no llegara, mejor ay que compartir" esa voz sonaba muy familiar, era la voz de una joven con asentó seductor y provocativo.

"ni lo pienses victoria es mía aléjate" mi protector solo corrió y cada vez corría, mas y mas solo escuchaba mi nana susurrada por la persona que mas amaba en todo este planeta y también decía a su vez "no cierres esos bellos ojos, mi niña estamos cerca, intenta mantenerte despierta"

Sentí un metal frio en mi espalda. Yo intentaba mantenerme despierta pero era inútil, no se porque pero tenía mucho sueño, es como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, sentía mis parpados pesados serré mis ojos y…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno esta es mi primer historia espero y les guste espero sus comentarios eso va hacer muy importante para mi

Y aun le sigo dando gracias a yuliss por ayudarme, y les recomiendo que se metan en su perfil y deleiten su pupila leyendo sus historias a mí parecer son geniales

Espero sus comentarios

bye se cuidan muchooo aniiilu


	2. Chapter 1

1.- **El CoMiEnZo**

"querida es hora de que bajes, se nos ase tarde, tenemos que llegar temprano, es una fineta importante" siempre René llega tarde no sé por qué ahora quiere llegar temprano, es algo rara a beses.

"ya voy"

Cuando subimos al carro, sentí ganas de decirles que no quería ir, que me sentía mal pero, sabía que si decía eso se enojarían, normalmente yo soy muy unida a ellos..

"¿Charlie a donde va hacer la fiesta?" es que casi no tenia ánimos de ir pero ellos se veían felices.

"bella, ¿tengo que repetirlo otra vez? Yo sabía más que nadie que no era esa clase de personas que prestaban mucha atención, pero, ahora si ya que me interesa, o eso creo "está bien cariño iremos a port Ángeles a la fiesta de mi departamento de policía, y no me agás repetirlo otra vez"

"bueno, pero ya sabes tenme paciencia "siempre le digo lo mismo. El solo meneo la cabeza, y siguió manejando.

A mi parecer ellos iban muy elegantes. Renee iba con un vestido rojo y una zapatillas a juego, sus labios eran más intensos pero del mismo tono. Charlie lleva un traje negro, con corbata del color del vestido de Renee asiendo dúo, yo en cambio iba mas casual llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados un top verde corto, y una chamarra blanca.

Íbamos en la autopista cuando escucha a Renee gritar "cuidado" y Charlie esquivo a un carro enfrente a nosotros, dando vueltas en círculos cerrados, yo no llevaba cinturón y, al parecer mi puerta no estaba muy bien cerrada. Salí volando cuando el carro caía a un barranco, quedé atorada en una rama de árbol, completamente ilesa.

Volteé a mi alrededor en busca de mi coche, pero era inútil, no los encontraba, cuando observe abajo, ahí estaba el carro echo trisas destrozado.

"o no que ha pasado" y en ese momento, llegaron policías y ambulancias. Cuando me ayearon colgando del pequeño árbol, de inmediato me sacaron me observaron un momento y me metieron contra mi voluntad a una ambulancia.

En el camino al hospital me preguntaron cosas, yo solo asentía con la cabeza, no asía mucho caso estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de entender que iba mal.

Cuando llegue al hospital, me llevaron en una camilla a un cuarto y me sedaron, nunca comprendí por que si estaba tranquila, en fin me izo efecto el medicamento de inmediato me dormí sin recordar o escuchar todo a mi alrededor, solo solía dormir sin sueños en aquel momento.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, el hospital estaba mas iluminado, por lo que supuse que ya era tare afuera. El cuarto estaba solo, acepto por una enfermera que asía un chequeo, en una de las maquinas de alado mío, ala que le salían papeles no entendía que eran, pero no me intereso en ese momento. La enfermera me vio y me dedico una enorme sonrisa, y agarro una especie de grabadora que portada en una de sus bolsas.

"doctor ha despertado"

"Gracias, ahora estoy con ella si me hace el favor de atenderla por el momento… gracias" y con eso ella guardo la grabadora.

"bueno cariño, estas mejor por lo que checo ¿se te ofrece algo?" yo moví mi cabeza "entonces solo me queda decir, que en un momento está el doctor aquí esta arreglando unos papeles, hasta luego" se despidió, y con eso se retiro dejándome, sola pero no fie mucho después cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

"hola mucho gusto Isabella soy el doctor Cullen, es todo un placer conocerte" extendió una mano, yo la estreche moviéndolas despacio arriba y abajo.

"Bella"hable dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

"bueno Bella estas muy bien por lo que me dijeron, saldrás en una hora, pero estuve checando en tus papeles y me di cuenta, que no tienes familia solo eran tu y tus padres, y eres menor de edad aun y apenas cumplirás 17, y me preguntaba si de casualidad ¿no conoces a alguien que pueda atender de ti. Algún familiar acaso?"

Encargarse de mi mm… tenia familia, pero ya era muy vieja, y si es que existiera no pondrían con migo, una molestia para ellos, como si no fuera una encargarse de sí mismos.

"no doctor, no tengo"

"me lo temía, dime Carlisle, o si prefieres papa" dijo ocultando su cara pobre, se ve muy apenado. Espera un momento, alto que acaba de decir papa, no puede ser, estará pensando adoptarme, no eso no es cierto, ¿cómo? si no lo conozco, y él a mi menos, alómerojor y no este consiente, ay que estoy pensando, se encuentra alado de mi diciendo que quiere ser mi padre, y cargar con migo, como si no tuviera más familia de seguro es broma y una muy pesada.

"¿disculpe que acaba de decir?"

"mira Bella, por tu edad no puedes estar sola, por lo tanto si alguien se entera iras de inmediato a un orfanato, y ni a ti ni a mí nos agradaría eso, y por lo tanto te adopte, y formaras parte de mi familia. Espérame un momento, ya voy a salir y saliendo conocerás tu nueva casa" dijo con una sonrisa en cara, él era una persona educada, y preocupada por los otros, es muy elegante y guapo con su cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás y una piel blanca como el mármol, pero creo que tendré que aceptarlo, o, no, puedo inventar algo para intentar escapar.

Pasaron una hora, muy rápido, y el llego "Bella ya, ¿estás lista?"

"Bueno Carlisle necesito, mi ropa que se encuentra en mi antigua casa, si no sería mucha molestia y me llevas, claro si no es molestia como dije" esa sería la escusa, y cuando lleguemos saldría corriendo por atrás y me escondería, además…

"no te preocupes, Alice se encarga de eso ,ahora cámbiate, amenos que te quieras ir en bata del hospital a tu nueva casa, y ser presentada así " pero quien es Alice.

"¿Alice?"

"si una de tus nuevas hermanas, estoy seguro que ella se encarga de eso, le agradara la idea a ella, bueno Bella, nos vamos cámbiate, te espero afuera y por cierto tu ropa esta en el baño, la mande a lavar así que está limpia, no tardes mucho" asentí con la cabeza me metí al baño y me cambie, sin tener el valor de mirarme en un espejo, ya sabía que estaba horrenda y triste, no tenia que recordármelo. En cuando termine me dirigí afuera, y si ay estaba firmando algo, en cuanto me vio sonrió y me dirigió afuera, para subirme en un convertible plateado, hermoso, no muy espacioso pero muy hermoso.

Desperté de mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta que ya no íbamos en carretera, estábamos pasando por un sendero, al termino de el, avía una casa blanca rectangular con ventanas enormes y, una puerta principal que solo en sueños pudiera ver…

"que tal Bella, tu nueva casa ¿no estas emocionada?" en realidad asustada seria la palabra pero no lo dije, solo asentí, caminamos por todo el recibidor cuando, "familia llegue tengo noticias, los espero en el comedor para hablar, no tarden" eso me asusto, no tenía en mente, que el hablara o gritara, tan alto, y casi alado de mi oído.

En verdad era una casa espectacular y muy grande y por cierto, muy afeminada por el tipo de toque, que una mujer puede aportar, cuando llegamos al comedor me senté y espere, pero no fue mucho cuando escuche varias risas provenientes de la puerta, eran tres hermosas mujeres distintas la más alta era rubia, con caireles y un cuerpo envidiable, que modelos desearían tener, la que la seguía, era más baja de estatura, también muy hermosa con pelo negro ,corto y en puntas dispersas un poca más fina y con muy bonito gusto de ropa por lo visto, la que venía atrás era un poco más alta que la anterior, con pelo color castaño oscuro, bonita, en lo único que se parecían las tres, era en que su piel era blanca como la de Carlisle.

"bueno Bella, esta es mi familia" voltee a su dirección, estaba agarrando a "Esme, te presento a Bella" y, le susurro algo a su oído ella sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte.

"Bella, es todo un honor, mira te presento a Alice y Rose, tus nuevas hermanas" o, al parecer ellas son mis hermanas.

"que emoción, soy Alice" o bueno me lo temía, por la ropa, y por lo que me conto Carlisle, ella le dio un codazo a la muchacha de alado.

"donde están mis modales, yo soy Rose" y me abrazo se guida de Alice.

"Alice tenemos un problema, Bella no trajo su ropa y pensé que te podías encargarte de eso" dijo Carlisle, entonces Alice se puso roja, y todos, se taparon las orejas Rose, me indico que hiciera lo mismo pero por qu…

"compras mañana" bueno, ya entendí lo de taparse las orejas.

"bueno niñas, a dormir necesitaran fuerzas para mañana" dijo Esme.

"por que" pregunte un poco tímida.

"pensé que no hablabas. Mañana veras" contesto Rose.

Asentí, creo que sería una buena idea una siesta ha sido un día agitado para mí, pero eso creía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les guste y este capítulo no es nada comparado con los otros

La acción comienza en el segundo capitulo

Los quiero mucho

Siempre que me manden mensaje con gusto se los respondo

bye se cuidan muchoo

p.d. mas tardar el miércoles subo capitulo sino mañana


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía**

_¡Hi! Bueno, este capitulo lo subo en lugar de Aniiilu, quine me pidió de favor que la ayudara, esta hecho por las dos, ¡esperamos que les guste! En fin, ¡el cap!_ – atte.: **Girl the Dead Cullen**

* * *

**2: El viaje**

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras Alice me agarro de un brazo y Rosalie del otro, y me arrastraron – literalmente – a mi alcoba… bueno, nuestra alcoba.

Me sentaron en una cama tres veces más grande de la que yo había tenido. La habitación era hermosa, era de color azul cielo con toques rosa y azul marino, tenia un armario que abarcaba toda la pared, entre uno que otros muebles mas. Seguí mirando a mi alrededor, y de pronto, la cara de Rose apareció en mi vista con expresión de pregunta, voltee a ver a Alice, y también tenia esa cara.

"¿Qué?" pregunte, ellas se rieron, pero siguieron viéndome fijamente.

"Pensabas en: entrar y dormir o entrar y hablar" Yo no pensé dos veces para contestar.

"la primera opción" conteste.

"Pues estas equivocada, la respuesta era la segunda" dijo Alice divertida.

"Mira Bella, cuéntanos que clase de cosas te gustan, cuales cosas no, tienes novio" le tape la boca y me pare.

"Alto, me gustan muchas cosas, no me gusta… mmm… tendré que pensar en eso, y no, no y no tengo novio" termine furiosa e híper ventilando.

_Si supieran…_

"¡¿No tienes novio?!" me preguntaron ambas totalmente sorprendidas.

"No… no me interesan esa clase de cosas" les dije mientras volvía a sentarme en la cama.

"Y cuéntanos Bella… ¿Cómo era tu otra familia?" me pregunto Rosalie mientras que Alice me miraba intensamente.

"Pues… ellos eran geniales… Reneé siempre me escuchaba y era buena madre, Charlie también era buen padre, pero no hablábamos mucho…" susurre.

"¿Y los extrañas?" me pregunto Alice.

"Mucho"

"Descuida, ahora estamos nosotros, ya veras como se te pasara todo el dolor" me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Sip, Carlisle y Esme son los mejores, y claro, Ros y yo somos las mejores hermanas que puedas tener"

Les sonreí.

"Gracias chicas"

Alice y Rosalie sonrieron ampliamente. Apenas tenia poco tiempo de conocerlas pero sentía que llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas.

"¡Chicas, a cenar!" nos llamo Esme desde la planta baja.

"¡Vamos!" respondió Alice mientras ella y Rosalie me sujetaban de las muñecas y prácticamente me arrastraban escaleras abajo.

Esta seria una larga cena…

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Alice y Rosalie me llevaron al centro comercial para comprarme ropa nueva. Fue toda una tortura el estar caminando de tienda en tienda comprando – como mínimo – 5 bolsas de ropa en cada una. Alice se lo pasaba de lo lindo tratándome como si fuera una Barbie tamaño natural.

Después de un rato, como a eso de las 5 de la tarde, regresamos a casa, el Porshe amarillo de Alice estaba lleno a más no poder por las bolsas.

"¡Vamos a ver tu nueva habitación!" grito Alice emocionada.

Ambas me llevaron a uno de los cuartos que estaban junto al de ellas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y ene l centro de la habitación había una enorme cama, junto a esta había una mesita de noche, también había un gran ropero y un escritorio con una televisión de plasma.

Me quede atontada al ver mi nueva habitación.

"¿Te gusta?" me pregunto Rosalie "Esme lo decoro para ti"

"Es… increíble… no tengo palabras…"

"Con un gracias bastara, a Esme le encantan hacer este tipo de cosas" me dijo Alice sonriente.

"Es verdad, tengo que darle las gracias" murmure.

"Pero antes, hay que acomodar toda esta ropa" nos dijo Rosalie mientras apuntaba la interminable fila de bolsas.

Nos pasamos alrededor de una hora acomodándolo todo, y cuando al fin pudimos acabar nuestros estómagos gruñeron por le hambre.

"Será mejor ir a comer unos bocadillos" dije, Alice y Rosalie asintieron.

Bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y nos preparamos unos emparedados de jamón con queso. Apenas íbamos a subírnoslos cuando escuchamos como Carlisle y Esme nos hablaban desde la oficina de el.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Alice mientras entrábamos.

"Bueno chicas, les tengo una buena noticia…" murmuro Carlisle, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio con Esme a un lado.

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Recuerdan el crucero al que querían entrar?" Alice y Rosalie asintieron "Pues bien… ¡logramos conseguirles lugares!"

Rosalie y Alice los miraron fijamente para luego sonreír y comenzar a gritar y saltar de la felicidad, Carlisle, Esme y yo tuvimos que taparnos los oídos por los gritos.

"¡Entramos, entramos, entramos!" cantaban alegres.

"¿De que crucero hablan?" les pregunte confundida.

"Veras Bella, la compañía _Twilight_ hace cruceros todos los años, estos son… como decirlo… como escuelas, dependiendo de lo que quieras estudiar es lo que te enseñan ahí" me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

"A los estudiantes les dan misiones que deben completar para pasar el bimestre y graduarse, las misiones se llevan acabo en diferentes países, por eso lo hacen en un crucero, es mas sencillo que ir en carro" me informo Carlisle.

"Valla…" murmure sorprendida.

"No te preocupes Bella, tu también iras" me dijo Esme sonriente.

"¿Enserio?" preguntamos Alice, Rosalie y yo, ellas mas emocionadas que yo.

"Si, ¿acaso creías que ibas a ir a la escuela de Forks? Queremos que tengas una buena educación" me dijo Carlisle.

"El viaje será en una semana, así que vallan preparando sus cosas"

"Eso significa que…" murmuro Alice.

Todos nos tapamos los oídos rápidamente.

"¡¡COMPRAS!!" grito emocionada.

Genial…

Alice si que era una adicta a las compras…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh chicas… snif… que rápido se paso el tiempo…" murmuro Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ya, ya, no llores Esme… digo, mama" dijo Rosalie mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Ya había pasado una semana, por lo que ya era momento para que subiéramos al crucero. El barco era sumamente enorme y de color blanco con detalles cafés, varios chicos también se despedían de sus familias mientras que otros tantos ya estaban subiendo al barco.

"vamos a echarlas mucho de menos" nos dijo Carlisle, intentando consolar a Esme.

"Les llamaremos, no se preocupen" dijo Alice sonriente.

"gracias por todo" les dije tímidamente.

"No tienes por que dar las gracias Bella, recuerda que ya eres como nuestra hija"

Les sonreí agradecida, pero en ese momento uno de los trabajadores del barco comenzó a llamarnos a todos.

"¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Adiós Esme, adiós Carlisle!" nos despedimos las tres mientras subíamos al barco

"Adiós chicas" nos dijeron mientras agitaban sus brazos en el aire.

Llegamos a los barandales del barco y también comenzamos a agitar nuestros brazos mientras que el barco se ponía en movimiento, poco a poco la costa fue desapareciendo, hasta que ya no se vio nada de ella.

"Es hermoso…" murmuro Rosalie mientras veía el mar.

Y vaya que era hermoso, las gaviotas volaban a un lado nuestro y el mar azul se extendía alrededor nuestro, las nubes cubrían el sol y el clima era perfecto.

Suspire mientras veía el horizonte. Este iba a ser un nuevo comienzo para mí…

"¡Hay que ir a recorrer el barco!" dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Rosalie y yo la seguimos, el lugar si que era hermoso. Los pasillos eran largos e interminables, el piso tenia una alfombra roja, llegamos a el comedor y no pude sentirme como si estuviera en el Titanic, las mesas eran redondas y las vajillas eran súper finas, al fondo había instrumentos de orquesta y una pequeña pista de baile. Seguimos caminando un poco más, hasta que al fin encontramos a los demás alumnos del barco.

"bien chicos" dijo uno de los trabajadores "hay unos pequeños problemillas con las habitaciones, así que por lo mientras compartirán los camarotes con sus hermanos o amigos mas cercanos, dentro de unos días se les asignaran sus compañeros definitivos al igual que sus habitaciones, disculpen las molestias, y disfruten el viaje"

El muchacho se separo y pronto todos se pusieron a buscar sus camarotes, a Rosalie, Alice y a mi nos toco la habitación 1405, la cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar.

Cuando entramos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Las paredes eran de un bello color crema y el piso era alfombra roja, había una gran cama en el centro y un tocador junto a una mesita de noche, el ropero estaba cerca de otra puerta, la cual supuse que era el baño, y al final habían tres pequeñas ventanitas circulares.

"¡Esto es lo mejor!" dijo Alice mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

"Si, nunca en mi vida creí ver algo como esto" murmure.

"Bien Alice, creo que debemos mostrarle a Bella como nos divertimos, ¿no crees?"

"¿acaso estas pensando lo mismo que yo Ros?" pregunto Alice siniestramente.

"Oh si…" murmuro Rosalie mientras tomaba una almohada y se acercaban a paso lento hacia mi.

"¿Q-que traman chicas…? ¡Nooooo!" grite divertida mientras comenzábamos una guerra de almohadas.

Si…

Sin duda este seria un gran cambio para mí…

* * *

_Bien… ¿les gusto?_

_Cualquier duda o comentario se la hacen saber a Ani, y que quede claro, esta historia le pertenece a ella, yo solo la ayudo con alguno que otro capitulo, en fin… ¡nos leemos! ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿review?_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	4. Chapter 4

** 3: ¡sin dinero!**

**Bella POV:**

Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente estaba sola en la cama, alcance ver a Ros dirigiéndose al baño frotando sus ojos, siguiendo su ejemplo hice lo mismo sentándome en la cama y como acto normal, bostece sin pena ya que estaba so…

"Por fin despiertas dormilona pensé que no lo harías" escuche las risas de Alice escondida en el armario asiendo muecas

"yo también" observe que Alice hacia pucheros "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué buscas?"

"me di cuenta que no tenemos demasiada ropa para la primer parada que será dentro de un mes empezando el semestre"

"pero si compramos demasiado, a menos que quieras ocupar una prenda distinta diaria" Ros salió del baño haciendo una cara de ¿no es obvio? yo entendí al instante "bueno ya entendí y ¿qué quieres hacer al respecto?"

**"**estaba pensando que después de desayunar vayamos a comprar más ropa" dijo emocionada con la ropa entre sus dedos y cara de niña mirando hacia arriba, Ros y yo nos dimos una mirada de preocupación pero asentimos

Decidimos ponernos ropa cómoda por el momento para desayunar y comprar más cosas que no comprendía el por qué pero bueno, mis vaqueros ya encarnados a mi piel lucían impresionantes por eso me gustan y llevaba un top con manga corta y el pelo en una coleta, Alice deslumbraba con una minifalda con sandalias y una blusa muy pegada perfecto para ella, por otra parte Ros no quedaba atrás con shorts cortos, zapatillas y un top con un tipo suéter encima más que sin mangas, me sentía mal ellas eran hermosas y yo no, pero tan siquiera estaba cómoda

En cuando llegamos al comedor me percate de un anuncio en una de las puertas "**SE NESECITA PERSONAL**"eso llamo mi atención por unos segundos

"Bella ¿Qué desayunas?" pregunto Alice mirándome curiosa

"una ensalada"

"¿segura?" volvió a preguntar

"claro, solo es el desayuno"

"Será un día pesado ¿no importa?" moví la cabeza, yo me lleno rápido pero no necesito algo más pesado porque reventaría

30 minutos después

"ya termine" anuncio Alice frotando su panza, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta ¿Cómo es que cabe un filete con doble porción de espagueti y papas con un refresco yumbo en Alice? ´

"¿algún problema?" nos dijo Alice

"¿Cómo rayos te metiste todo eso?" pregunto Ros, Alice se encogió de hombros

"creo que tenia hambre"

"y eso es lo que crees" dije con incredulidad

"bueno basta de juzgarme, hora de irnos"

Nos dirigimos a varias tiendas nunca pensé que un barco tendría tantas cosas

Ya íbamos en la quinta tienda cuando escuche como alguien gritaba Rosalie corro hacia Alice, que provocaba ese grito desesperado

"¿Qué ocurre Alice?" dijo Rose asustada, Alice señalo con el dedo la tarjeta de crédito y puso cara de terror

"la tar-tarjeta no, no puede ser" y empezó a llorar, yo no entendía el motivo pero Alice estaba muy mal

"tranquila Alice tiene solución, vamos dinos que pasa, nos asustas" dije preocupada pero ella asintió y se seco las lagrimas

"la tarjeta-snif-no tiene crédito-snif" mi cara se quedo helada, esto no podía estar pasando, no está pasando, ¡es solo una tarjeta! Ella llora por eso, alguien explíqueme

"ay por favor, solo no abra mas compras y ay suficiente ropa con eso sobrevivimos" dijo Rose despreocupada

"no lo creo Rosalie piénsalo la comida, los gastos personales y las compras, la hermosa ropa que llega, los zapatos, aretes, pulseras, crema, maquillajes, pero sobretodo y lo repito la comida Rose la comida"

"o no entonces ay que matarte Alice, ¡que aremos sin alimentos!" piensa Bella piensa

"¿Cuándo nos mete crédito Carlisle?" dije pensativa

"empezando el semestre, dentro de un mes, desgraciadamente pero ¿Por qué?"

"vieron en el comedor había un letrero, necesitan personal podemos trabajar por el momento" Rosalie puso cara de pocos amigos y Alice de asco

"ni de coña usare esos uniformes, no los vistes eran horribles, además Bella mis uñas son delicadas" dijo Alice frotando sus manos con lastima

"pues en realidad Bella tiene razón, piénsalo Alice solo será un mes" dijo rose aceptando mi propuesta

"en ese caso tendré que hablar con la persona en cargada" dijo Alice pensando, en ese momento me imagine en los nuevos uniformes que nos obligaría a usar

---------------------------------

"!qué emoción! Se ven hermosas, ahora si estos uniformes tienen sentido y moda" y levanto la cara orgullosa de su trabajo

"Rose me da miedo esta falda, bueno putifalda y les tacones ¿Cuántos centímetros son? Y ¿segura que esta es mi talla de blusa? La siento más apretada que las mías" le susurre a Rosalie en el oído

"Bella, no hay que romperle su corazón menos su imaginación" se agarro la boca sorprendida "hay, rimo, pensare en ser poeta" y yo que pensaba que Alice era la irracional

"bueno a trabajar si es que quieren que les paguen, pero lo dudo no se mueven" nos dijo una muchacha un poco más alta que yo, y con cabello castaño oscuro, y… ay la verdad no sé como describirla pero eso si desde que la vi me dieron ganas de patearle el trasero, y eso que no la conozco

"disculpa ¿nos apuras? Para tu información no estamos en nuestro turno todavía hasta dentro de 5 minutos, y creo que tú estás en tu turno" dijo Rosalie enojada, y creo que esta tipa esta en problemas

Allá solo se colgó su gafete con el nombre de Lauren, nos ignoro y camino a la recepción donde ya avía una fila muy grade de personas esperando, que ignorante, hora le quiero prolongar más la patada en el trasero y más duro

10 minutos después

"Rose ¿y Alice? Esas personas están a punto de comerse la mesa" dije preocupada

"dijo que iba al baño" asentí y Salí corriendo hasta el dichoso baño

Toque "Alice que pasa ¿estás bien?" toque

"he Bella, cúbreme ahorita voy, es solo que, bueno saliendo te lo explico" ella sonaba rara como si estuviera batallando con alguna cosa y me da miedo decirlo pero la escuchaba ¡seria! (música de violín rechinando de miedo)

"bueno pero dime qué pasa"

"mira Bella solo hazme ese favor, ahorita salgo" está bien ay que poner más emoción y apuntar esto en el calendario Alice ¡seria! (ahora es el sonido de uñas desgarrando un pizarrón)

"pero no tardes, recuerda es nuestro primer día" me ignoro por qué no contesto

Me dirigí al horario de Alice, lo bueno es que yo me encontraba en receso, y ella tiene que atender las mesas 3, 5, 7, 8,11 y 12 genial no ha ido a ninguna ¿que ha estado haciendo? Frote me cabeza preocupada ordenando las cosas, bueno levantare pedido en todas, entrego pedido y cobro, suena fácil

Levante todos los pedidos de la pagina, entregue y cobre, pero que raro juraría que conté 6 mesas y aquí solo hay 5, órale ay dos hojas genial no atendí la mesa 12, y ya paso 1 hora, hoy llegue hoy me voy, bueno me echan, pero no, la mesa 12 seria ocupada, me dirigí con cuidado hacia la mesa con la cabeza hacia abajo como toda una cobarde

"disculpen el retraso es que tuve serios problemas de cálculo pero ya paso" sonrisa inocente "¿les puedo servir en algo?"

Un chavo con unos impresionantes bíceps llamo mi atención con su mano y una sonrisa de gato de oreja a oreja

"yo quiero 3 pizas familiares y mm… ¿no hay un refresco mas grande que el jumbo?" yo moví mi cabeza impresionada a lo mejor y sea la comida para los tres "bueno entonces 2 refrescos jumbo

"en un momento se los traigo" y me di la vuelta cuando

"disculpa, faltaron nuestras ordenes" dijo un muchacho te piel pálida mas pálida que la mía

"es una broma verdad" dije incrédula el solo movió la cabeza

"perdón por la falta de atención pero díganme que se les ofrece"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA

Para empezar pido disculpas por no subir capitulo

Es que estuve en exámenes y iba mal pero ahora estaré con más tiempo ya que salí y también muy bien en mis calificaciones jeje

Bueno los quiero espero y no se hayan enojado es que tenía que mejorar en la escuela

En estas vacaciones se las dedico a ustedes jeje

Porque son lo máximo

Mil disculpas

Se cuidan y no tardare en subir capitulo jeje

Los quiero mill

Besos

Chao


End file.
